dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking with Dinosaurs (Toothless100)/Sormi
''Sormi ''is the first episode in the Walking with Dinosaurs series focusing on the inhabitants of the Haara Archipelago. This chapter of the story focuses on the life of a pack of Incultaraptor, and their daily fight for survival against predators, prey and the extreme conditions of the desert. January ﻿Day 1 Dusk has fallen over the deserts of Sormi. Sormi is one island out of three, that form a chain called the Haara Archipelago, which is surrounded by the Mezera Sea. The Haara Archipelago is a lost world. Once part of North America, it broke away seventy million years ago in a violent quake. Since then it has come to rest roughly in the centre of the plate, where it has remained. However, over time the curving strip of land broke, it three sections, to make the Haara Archipelago we see today. But having broken away seventy million years ago, it has branched off evolutionarily from the rest of earth. Incredibly, the dinosaurs here survived the K-T Extinction, and they have evolved into even more incredible species. This series will give you an insight to some of their lives. Like all other species, raptors survived the K-T Extinction. At this time in the Sormi deserts, it is the last chance for a pack of Incultaraptor to make their kill. Incultaraptor means desert thief, in Latin. It is appopriately named. The leading male of the pack creeps forward, using the sparse vegetation as cover. It has spotted a herd of Veloxasaurus, or fleet lizard. They are descendants of Hypsilophodon, and a primary food source for Incultaraptor. The male breaks cover, the signal for others to follow. The Veloxasaurus have seen the approaching threat, and scatter. One, who has just reached maturity, acts slower than the rest. This is his undoing. The male pounces, and slams into the Veloxasaurus. Being the larger, the Incultaraptor comes away unscathed, and snaps the Veloxasaurus' neck. It is a meagre kill, but will have to do, as the sun is setting. The raptors have now settled down to rest, and the night belongs to a different hunter. The Fossura is a small mammal descended from the likes of Didelphodon. It has an extremely varied diet, and will eat insects, carrion, fruit, nuts and eggs. This particular father is taking a great risk. He has ventured into the resting place of the Incultaraptors, searching for eggs. If just one of them wakes, he will be killed. He reaches the eggs, and begins to roll one back towards his burrow, where his mate and offspring are waiting expectantly for food. But he has misjudjed a slope. The egg rolls away from him, and hits an Incultaraptor on the snout. It is up quickly, but the Fossura has already scurried to the edge of the resting place. The Incultaraptor pursues it, and runs it down in a few seconds. With a deft flick of its sickle claw, the Incultaraptor has the Fossura dead at its feet. It picks the carcass up in its jaws and returns to the others to eat. Day 2 It is early in the morning, and the sky is still dark. The mother Fossura and her offspring are worried. Normally, the male has returned by now. However, the female knows better than to look. She will have to wait. Hours later, when he still hasn't returned, the female knows he is dead. But it is too late to go hunting now - the sun is already rising. She will have to wait until dusk, and until then, they will go hungry. Day 4 For the Incultaraptor, today is another routine day. After an egg was nearly snatched a couple of nights back, they have been more vigilant, and slept less. So far, this has had no effect on their performance as hunters. Again, the male leads the hunting party. Through the bushes, he spots a group of Pugnaxosaurus, feeding on the tough bushes. Pugnaxosaurus are medium sized ceratopsians. They are up to five metres long, three times longer than an Incultaraptor, and they weigh up to a tonne, which is thirty-five times heavier. They are difficult to bring down, but in a group it is possible. First, they must scatter the individuals and pick a weak one for the target. However, the pack are unfortunate. This is a rogue group - all males. These groups consist of males without mates, who band together and attack any other males from other groups, to win the females. But, as males are the toughest of the Pugnaxosaurus, this makes it considerably harder for the Incultaraptor. Nevertheless, they begin the hunt. Incultaraptor are more agile than the Pugnaxosaurus, which are distinctly barrel-shaped. Quick as possible, they weave between the individuals, sowing panic and mayhem. The group scatter, but none are weak. The Incultaraptor will have to try a different tactic. While a few continue to antagonise the others, the majority of the group focus on one male. They run circles round him, confusing him. Then, one raptor jumps forward, and grabs onto his flank. It holds on with its hands and one foot, while the other gets to work, slashing at the hide with its sickle claw. The Pugnaxosaurus, now focusing its energy on shaking the raptor off, is vulnerable to other attacks. More raptors jump on and slash at it, before jumping off. Finally, they all retreat. The other raptors, after panicking the other Pugnaxosaurus more, return to the main group. The ceratopsians flee, leaving just the wounded. The pack follow the path of the lone Pugnaxosaurus for many hours, until the sun begins to sink. Then, late in the afternoon, it finally collapses. A young raptor leaps forward, but the Pugnaxosaurus manages to push it away with a blow from its hind leg. The raptors wait patiently, until it struggles no more. Then, they move in to feast. Day 8 The female Fossura is out hunting. She has smelt the Incultaraptors' nest, but, suspecting what has happened to her mate, she steers well clear. After about an hour, she stumbles upon a young Loricatusaurus. It is practically a newborn; completely defenceless, unable to walk, and nearly blind. Loricatusaurus is a large type of ornithopod native to Sormi. It is the primary food source of the larger, predatory Mucrodentisaurus, a descendant of Spinosaurus. This baby's mother was probably killed by one. However, the Fossura cannot afford to take pity. She sneaks in, and pounces onto the baby's back, pinning it down, even though she weighs only slightly more. She delivers a killer bite to its neck, and the squealing Loricatusaurus is silent. The mother must now spend the rest of the night dragging the Loricatusaurus carcass across the desert about back to her nest, a few miles away. It will not be easy, and she may not make it back alive. Day 9 Category:Fanfiction Category:Toothless100's Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Haara Archipelago